


Two Families

by blueswan



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: End of Days Challenge, Episode Related, Episode: s2e08 I've Got You Under My Skin, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueswan/pseuds/blueswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two families face a demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Families

**Author's Note:**

> A series of related drabbles. The last drabble was written in April 2004 as part of the Minor Characters Challenge at open_on_sunday. A world of thank yous to inlovewithnight for her fast and thorough beta. 
> 
> Originally posted at the AtS: End of Days Challenge on October 31, 2004.

_Seth didn't care about money or things. He was always talking about his family. Dumb guy._

Seth remembered their homes by the backyards. He liked to remember the swing-sets he and Paige had carefully put up, cementing the legs into the ground so the kids would be safe. He'd recall the sandboxes filled with white (crimson stained) sand.

He tried very hard to forget that before Akron, there had been problems - leaving unbearable memories. When they came, complete with visuals, he would frown and shake his head. Shake the thoughts and pictures clean out of his brain - except they always returned.

LA was a clean start complete with barred windows, padlocked doors, and secrets.

_Angels, that's all she talked about. She had them all over the house. When one broke, she'd cry and be sad._

Paige knew that angels watched over her loved ones. How else to explain those times they had been spared? She hoped there was goodness and kindness in the world.

That time in Baton Rouge, thanking God for Ryan's levelheaded calm, that Ryan had remembered never ever to run into traffic. Turning his fascinated eyes away from the dead puppy under the wheels of a car.

The time in Akron, while their home burned to the ground, celebrating their survival with hugs and tears. Ryan's eyes large as he called the flames pretty, and smiled happily.

Paige wanted her baby back.

_Would she look pretty if she were crying? Or be snotty and red-faced like Paige and Steph?_

Cordelia is still nursing her head hours after the vision, but she's stronger than she ever would have known in Sunnydale. She has a purpose and Angel needs her.

She pours tea, while staring into the room where the child/demon lies. She is drawn to the doorway and into the room.

Just a bitty boy she thinks watching him sleep. The demon opens the boy's eyes and looks at her briefly, then snorts, and her mother's voice says, "Not now Cordelia. Go away honey, you're being annoying again."

Cordelia closes the door, and lies to the Andersons. "He's sleeping peacefully."

_Just another guy, probably as lame as dopey Seth. He'd probably bawl over a dead kitten, too._

Wes felt indignant. For anything - anyone - to take over a small child was wrong. He wanted to help - to save the boy.

Scuffing past the demarcation line was unbearably unforgivably ridiculous. He knew better. The clumsiness was his version of stuttering. (Stuttering meant closets.)

He held the box with Cordelia, and watched a vampire succeed where he failed. He followed Angel into the caves. Wes had made his choice - to follow Angel, and guard his back, to support Cordelia in her visions.

He was needed and wanted here. Wes had family he could count on now.

_Angel - just a thing that should mind its business, unless it likes paybacks._

Angel took his family home and made breakfast. They laughed, but none of them had forgotten the boy. Just a child, and soulless. Angel realized that all the torture his own soul pushed at him was a gift.

Smiling at Cordelia, he wondered if she saw her visions as a reward or punishment? She inspired him with her courage, her acceptance and her desire to help.

There was Wes who looked at everything carefully, judging and classifying. Angel wondered where he fit in Wes' world.

Ryan was something to ponder later. At this moment, he had a family to feed.

_Stupid girl always gets what she wants. I'll give her something she needs one day._

He scares me. Mom and Dad make me go see him. He looks at me, and all I see is hatred because I am with our parents. He doesn't even like them, so I don't know why he is mad. He just hates us. It's his thing.

Last time they left us alone. It looked like he was hugging me in the video we watched after the visit. They asked what he said, I told them I couldn't remember. But, I do remember - every word of it. I hope I'm old enough to be gone when he comes home.


End file.
